


Six Things [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Probability Matrices [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Colonization, Families of Choice, Food, Grief/Mourning, ITPE 2017, M/M, Mandalorian, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recovery, Slavery, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Some people are like onions. Some people are like mold. Some people just need the right environment to truly shine.





	Six Things [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018125) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



> Cover art by the amazing: [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art base by Bessyboo, modified by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Six%20Things.mp3) | 54:46 | 75.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Probability%20Matricies%20Sequels.m4b) | 3:35:38 | 101.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind)_ by Panic at the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
